Black Thong
by Aki Lee
Summary: AU. It was all supposed to be a one night stand. That is, up until I found him introducing himself in front of the office with MY black thong hanging on his index finger.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**

_It was all supposed to be a one night stand. That is, up until I found him introducing himself in front of the office with MY black thong hanging on his index finger.

* * *

_

**Black Thong**

He was a despicable man, I tell you!

He wasn't supposed to be here! Everything was just a mistake! He was just a rebound for my fucking ex-boyfriend who broke up with me that night! He was just supposed to be a one-night stand guy!

But why was he here?

Introducing himself as Mr. Natsume _Hyuuga_. The son of the president of the company I work for. He was smirking, I could tell, while holding up what I can definitely say is my black thong!

Why was he here?

"Ehem... As... as you can see..." The representative of the company stuttered while obviously being distracted by what the despicable man was holding up on his index finger. "Mr. Natsume Hyuuga would stand in for his father, Mr. Takashi Hyuuga, while he recovers from his health. Now please all welcome Mr. Natsume Hyuuga."

Everyone stood up and clapped their hands, while I sit there still dumbfounded by the fact that the despicable man was going to be my goddamn boss!

.

Natsume smirked as he confidently walked towards the podium, while he folded the black thong neatly and placed it inside the back pocket of his pants. When he was done he looked up at all those dazed looking workers and searched every face until he found _hers_.

It was all too easy though because he soon found her sitting with a very shock look on her face on the second to the last row. Everyone was standing before him while she stared at him with that face that made him remember the look she had when she just had her first orgasm with him. Oh, he just couldn't wait to see that look again.

"Good morning everyone. I'm Natsume Hyuuga, son of the president Mr. Takashi Hyuuga. Today onwards, I would be your boss and I'd appreciate it if everyone would continue persevering with their work. I don't like average workers who only work to earn their keep. So I suggest you all do better on your fields..." Natsume trailed off as he looked straight at _her_ who still had a panic-stricken face. "Oh... and I would like to call upon the secretary of my father whom I've heard was one of the best employees in our company. Mikan Sakura, would you please share the floor with me?"

He saw that she became twice as stiff as she was already as everyone's heads turned up to look at her sitting dumbly there. She laughed, embarrassed by the attention. And with wobbly feet, she managed to stand up and confidently make her way down to Natsume Hyuuga.

Natsume watched her movements and damn, she was still as graceful and sexy as she was on that dance floor where he first saw her. The sensual sway on her hips... that flawless skin... that perfectly shaped legs that wounded around his hips just as he plunged deeper into her.

.

Mikan scrambled down next to him and tried to look at everyone except him. But damn it, his smell was just as intoxicating as she remembered and even from his business attire, she could still see the contours of his arms and recalled how it was to be carried gently by him.

"Let's give a round of applause to this very hardworking woman." Everyone clapped and Natsume quickly pulled her hands and made her look at him.

Mikan gasped.

Hazel met Ruby.

Natsume smirked, knowing exactly what was on her mind. "I can't wait to work with you, _Mikan._"

Mikan gulped as she felt the heat on her face.

This was not good, not good at all.

.

"_We're finally alone now._"

Mikan shivered. That husky voice only meant one thing. The despicable man was behind her. "Uh... Yes. Sir."

Natsume spun her sit around so she was quickly staring up at him. "Hmmmm... Why so formal, _Mikan?_"

Mikan quickly changed the subject. She wouldn't let the despicable man intimidate her. "Sir, there will be a meeting at—"

"Cancel the meeting."

"But—"

"It wasn't nice to leave your partner in bed the morning after, especially when he just gave you the greatest sex you ever had the night before."

Mikan blushed but she quickly brushed the topic off. "Sir, it would be best that you meet the investors—"

"And have you forgotten it? I gave you my number so that you could call me. I gave it to you _that _night."

"—because they'll be an asset for—"

Natsume quickly grabbed her arms and jerked her up so that she slammed onto his chest. "You know what that means? I gave my number to you because I probably would have wanted to see you again and make love to you again, over and over again—"

"Let go of me, you moron! I never wanted to see you again." Mikan tried to jerked free of his hold.

Natsume glared down at her. "Oh really now? That wasn't the case when you were screaming out with ecstasy while I gave you your first oral—"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Mikan screamed.

His gripped tightened. "I won't. You don't have any idea how much I've waited for this day to come."

Mikan glared up at him. "It was over two months ago! You were just a rebound for my ex!"

"Don't you think I don't know that?" With that, he carried her like a sack of rice and carried her to his office.

"Put me down!"

She only heard the door being locked and soon she was thrown towards the couch. She scrambled to a sitting position and glared up at him.

He glared up just as well. "Half of the time I was making love with you, you were calling his goddamn fucked up name. Do you know how much that wounded my ego?"

"That's the problem with all the men in this world! You all feel like you're the center of the universe when in fact you're not! I don't care whether I wounded your fat head! I have work to do!"

"Oh no, baby. You're not going anywhere." And with that, he grabbed her arms and pulled her into an open-mouthed kiss.

She tried to push him away but he was too strong and within moments she found herself responding eagerly to his kiss.

He hoisted her up so that her legs wounded around his hips and she could feel the growing member throbbing against her clothed and most intimate part. He didn't let her think twice as he sat her on his desk, while papers flew everywhere, and quickly unbuttoned her white polo shirt. He quickly unclasped her bra and grunted in favor as he felt the strapless bra slid smoothly down her body.

He placed his hands on top of Mikan's thighs and quickly hiked her skirt up so that he could finally manage to see a glimpse of her underwear.

It was red.

He pulled her into a kiss again, making her feel how much he wanted her. He dived quickly inside her mouth, sucking, tasting... tracing every part of her mouth until they were both out of their minds.

She had her arms around his shoulders as she unconsciously rubbed her already aroused breast against his crisped, shirtfront. She'd missed this. The way it felt to be held by him. Damn, but honestly she had been thinking about him ever since that night. He had been a drug to her. Always, keeping her wide awake and aroused at night while she was alone in bed. And now, he was with her again... kissing all sense out of her with that sexy mouth. She couldn't help but moan in response.

Natsume couldn't get enough of her. He gently pushed her down so that she was lying flat on top of his mahogany desk. He nibbled on her ears first, flicking his tongue on the part where he knew she'll feel all that electricity. He let out a breath against her ears and he suddenly felt her shiver and move restlessly below him.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She hissed before she slowly tried to pull his belt open.

Natsume smirked against her ears. He licked his way down to her neck and sucked hard on the part where her neck was attached to her shoulders. "But we are going to do it anyway."

Natsume pushed away Mikan's obviously clumsy fingers on his belt and helped her open it. He only had his pants on afterwards as his shirt quickly came off.

He made his way down her chest and began to fondle her already strained breast.

Mikan quickly arched her back. Oh God, she didn't know if she'd last with this kind of stimulation. She felt his lips latch on her right nipple and felt that hot and slick tongue, circling her. She grabbed his raven hair. "Natsume!"

Natsume pulled his head and stared up at her already perspiring face. "Now, you're calling my name." He felt proud and very, very satisfied. But the feisty woman beneath him only glared at him behind those very aroused hazel eyes.

"What's with the glare, _love?_"

Mikan only felt her panties get wetter than ever. He called her 'love', the way he did that night when he was going to make her beg in exchange of doing incredible things to her already sickeningly aroused body.

"I... I won't be able to hold out much longer." Mikan breathed out with what's left of her breath. She unconsciously lifted her hips to rub against his already hard member and it only made her want to rub again but Natsume's hands pushed her hips down on the cool wooden desk.

Natsume smirked as he looked at the sexy kitten below her. "As much as I want you rubbing yourself on me already..." he hooked his thumb on her panties and slowly pulled on it until it softly ripped on the side. "... I'd rather make you beg for it again."

Mikan groaned and she began to thrash beneath him. "That was one of my favorite pair of panties!"

Natsume stared down amusingly at her. "I'll buy you another pair and don't you remember? I have one extra pair of panties on the back pocket of my pants. However, it's too bad because I won't let you use it because it's _mine."_

Mikan's eyes widened. "Let me up! Damn it! And I won't beg anymore! I won't do it!"

"You won't? Then, shall we stop this?"

Mikan froze for a moment before she pushed herself up so that she was able to look at him closely. "Fine! We'll stop—"

But Natsume really had no intention of stopping because he quickly inserted a finger on her tight and wet sheath and everything she had managed to think of, came crumbling down again.

"You..." She breathed out.

Natsume couldn't help but get more aroused than ever by the mere fact that she was so ready for him. His finger was dripping with her sex and when he pushed in and managed to press that tiny nub of nerve endings, she broke lose.

Mikan's forehead came in contact with his hard shoulders as she felt the ministrations of his only finger inside her. "Oh, God."

"I'm not God." He slipped his finger and slid it inside again, adding another digit.

"Ohhhhh... Nggggggghhh..." She bit down hard on his shoulders to keep from screaming.

"Shy about screaming?" He slid his fingers out, slowly, then slid it back with enough speed to make her convulse on his fingers.

Mikan just bit down on his shoulders more.

"Tell me what to do... _love._ I promise I'll make you deliriously satisfied." He repeated the act adding more speed into it.

Mikan was going to go crazy any minute now. She wouldn't succumb to him. She wouldn't. But with the way he was sliding her fingers at that speed makes her want to. "I won't beg."

Natsume grinned. He changed his strategy and quickly palmed her, rubbing her in such a vigorous speed.

Mikan screamed. She was going to come soon if he keeps this up. "Oh... God... Ahhhhh! Natsume! Oh... Ah! Don't stop! I'm!" Her hands gripped painfully on his forearms. She knew she was about to come. Just a little more... and she will. "Nat! I'm going! Wait! No!" His hands slipped away and she tried to grab it back.

Natsume grinned down at her. "Meeting's over for today. Tell the investors, I'll be meeting them at exactly four in the afternoon." With one last chaste kiss on her lips, he turned around, slowly picked up his dress shirt and put it on like nothing had happened.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

Now she could understand the weight of what she had done. _What they had done._

She'd almost begged again and the despicable man that was her boss, had just killed off the best feeling she was about to feel in about two months.

He was really a despicable man!

* * *

**This was... :O**

**I don't know... tell me what you think. :)**

**Another alternate universe story for Gakuen Alice. Hope you all like it.**

**I don't really know how long this would be... but probably it would only take about 2 or 3 more chapters more or less until this would be finished.  
**

**khostar**

**P.S. To all those readers who are reading my fics, thank you for giving me all your time and support. This will be my gift because as much as I want to update as soon as I could, I probably wouldn't have the time anymore. Please check my profile for more details. I'm really sorry for the inconvenience. But I still hope that you'll support all my unfinished fics and welcome this new one. Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Black Thong  
Chapter 2**

Natsume Hyuuga was having the best time of his life.

Because... finally, he had found her. _Her._

The woman he couldn't get off his mind after that one night of sensual and fulfilling sex.

And the best part was she was his secretary. He smirked as he observed Mikan from across the room. He could tell that she was stiff as a board just by looking at her and he suddenly had an urge to pull her in his arms and have his way with her until she starts to relax.

To come to think of it, he already had his way with her.

Right there in his office desk just two weeks ago.

He had her in a very, _very_ vulnerable state and tormented her by not letting her come. It was obvious that his sexy secretary was disappointed, angry and disoriented by the fact that he had taken off her the pleasure of having another intense orgasm from him.

It had been awkward alright. Not for him but for her.

It was funny, really.

Accidental touching.

Bumping of legs from under the table.

Intense, blunt gazes.

All that sexual innuendos.

That was his game with her and it really, positively looks like he's winning.

Just a little more and he knew his Mikan would be ready to crumble beneath him and that's when he'll have her. Indulge her, until she couldn't even utter anything but his name.

.

Mikan couldn't take it anymore.

Ever since her boss became her boss, she couldn't help but feel weak, hot and confused inside.

It has been over two weeks and every single day was hell for her.

It was as if her boss was playing with her and that's not even the worst part yet. It was as if he also totally liked playing with her.

Mikan sighed. Why can't the ground just eat her up? She was doing fine without him appearing in the picture and now that he was here... she was already cursing herself for having a one night stand with somebody she had only seen for the first time.

Why the hell did he have to be the boss' son? Why can't she have picked somebody else out of that dance floor? She could very well remember that a lot of men were eyeing her that night and she knew she could pick anyone out of them but why did she have to pick that certain Natsume Hyuuga?

_Admit it, Mikan. You caught his attention and it was he that you wanted from the start._

Mikan sighed once again. True. Their eyes met from across the room. He was dancing with those bimbos who looked liked professional porn stars and she was dancing at the middle of the dance floor alone. She lured him to her. She was hurt. All she wanted was somebody to comfort her and in that moment she wanted Natsume Hyuuga to comfort her.

She should have asked his full name first. She should have done that before he let her carry her up to his hotel room to start that night of passion-filled lust.

And now, she could feel very well, his gaze on her body as if he was slowly undressing her with his intense gaze.

Everything was all too cruel.

"_Mikan._"

There he goes again.

Mikan cringed as she heard her name being called into that tone that only meant trouble.

"Just finishing up making your coffee, sir." Mikan said as professionally as she could. In a couple of seconds she carried the cup with her wobbly hands, scared of what Natsume wants from her now.

She tried her not to look at Natsume face but suddenly she found herself staring at his ruby orbs.

And there goes that intense, blunt gaze.

Mikan almost dropped the cup into the carpeted floor.

It has been over two weeks since her boss had done something sexually major with her but he still continued making sexual advances with her. It was annoying her half of the time and half of the time, like today, it was making her aroused once more and she knew that he already found out because he had cocked his head to the side and smirked up at her.

And probably now's the time he would comment something about it and she would only turn as red as a tomato and he'll indulge in making her all hot and he'll do something that'll make this game of him even more maddening for her.

"I wonder if your skin's temperature is hotter than the coffee you're holding. You're beet red, _love._"

Mikan's legs quivered. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling excitement. He called her 'love' again. After almost two weeks. She suddenly knew he had something up his sleeves.

"Here's your coffee, sir." Mikan managed to put it on his table without spilling and she quickly tried to get away from his side but his hands quickly shot up and grabbed her damp hand and spun her so that she was looking down at him.

Natsume slowly entwined his fingers with his and traced her palm with his thumb. He smirked because he saw Mikan staring down at what he was doing with what he could call a very aroused expression.

"Erotic, don't you think?"

Mikan snapped out of her trance and tried to pull her hand away but he only pulled it back harder.

"Why don't we go on a date?"

Mikan choked. "W-what?"

"D-A-T-E. Date. Haven't you been in one?"

Mikan blushed. "I know what you said! Of course I've been in one!"

"Good. We'll have a date tomorrow night." He then quickly let go of her hand as if nothing happened.

"Wh-what? I haven't even accepted your offer yet!" Mikan practically screamed.

"Hmmm..."

"Wait! I can't! We can't!"

"And why the hell can't we? It's convenient. After work, I'll pick you up at your office and we'll walk hand in hand down until we get to the parking lot. I'll open the car door for you like a gentleman would and I'll take you to that hotel where we first met each other and relieve ourselves with the good old memory."

"Do you want the office to know that you and I have something to do with each other? You'll be in big trouble when you know just how much the others gossip around here. And I don't want the remake what we did two months ago!"

"Hmm... I don't really care what the office likes to gossip about. And what's wrong with dating you? You're beautiful. You're sexy. Downright filled with passion with everything you try to take on. Sensual in bed... Yes. _Very sensual in bed_. Fine if you don't want a remake... we might just make an original one tomorrow night."

Mikan practically want to wring his neck out. "Are you crazy?"

Natsume leaned back on his chair and stared up at her panic-stricken face. With his intense gaze, he looked deeply at her and with a husky voice he said, "Yes. I've been crazy about you all this time."

Mikan's eyes widened. She took a step back and clumsily fell on her bottom.

Natsume looked down at her. To him, she looked like an innocent angel who had fallen from the sky... except she had a black thong on, slipping in view inside her skirt.

Natsume groaned. Why was she wearing a black thong? The one similar with what she had used that night when they had sex?

"Why are you wearing...fuck."

"What?" Mikan innocently asked as she lifted herself up on the floor which only made Natsume see more of her underwear under her skirt.

"Black..."

"What black?" A moment of silence filled the air as Mikan finally understood what he was saying. Since her attire was all beige, what he was referring to may only be her black thong. And from the looks of what Natsume was giving her now, he was aroused.

Seriously aroused.

"You moron! You peeked!"

Natsume glared up at her from his very aroused eyes. "I peeked? You practically wanted me to see it!"

"I did not! I accidentally fell and you enjoyed the moment of peeking at my underwear!"

"You woman!" Natsume suddenly stood up and his height towered above hers. It was as if he was picking whether to kill her right then and there or throw her out the window. "Why did you wear it?"

"Wear what?"

"You know what I'm saying!"

"Well? I don't know. Tell me." Mikan challenged as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"The black thong! Damn it!"

"Why? Is there a law that says that I cannot pick a black thong to wear for my underwear?"

Natsume glared at her. "You wear that if you want to get _fucked_."

Mikan was taken aback. "You think I wore this to get fucked?"

"Yes!"

"You dickhead! That was not my intention!"

"Who the hell allowed you to call your boss a dickhead?" Natsume screamed at her.

Mikan was too mad to let Natsume intimidate her. She glared at him and she quickly head for the exit.

"Get back here! I am not finished with you!"

Mikan stopped halfway and turned around at him. "Reflect on what you said and I'll get back to you." With that she continued for the exit.

"Fine! You continue using that black thong to lure perverted men! See if I care! And oh! Our date's still on for tomorrow!"

* * *

**Chapter two done! Much lighter, this chapter, isn't it? And shorter... I guess. But next chapter will be awesome. I promise. So what do you think of this chapter? Let me know. :)**

**PS. Could you recommend me any songs? Japanese, Korean, Chinese, Filipino, English. I don't care. I need new songs. message me! :) T_T  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Black Thong  
Chapter 3**

"We're not going out."

"Yes, we are."

"No, _we _aren't." Mikan quickly countered, emphasizing the word 'we' like she was talking to a five-year old kid who wants his lollipop on a sunday morning.

"Yes, we are." Natsume answered back; almost in a sing-song voice, clearly ignoring Mikan's statement.

Mikan wanted to explode. This wasn't the first time they had a conversation about this.

After she'd walked out on him yesterday, she'd swore she wouldn't talk to him about anything except work. She'd swore she was going to work professionally and forget everything that has happened for the past few weeks. She'd forget his sexual innuedos, the almost-I'm-going-to-have-sex-with-you-over-and-over-again-on-my-mahogany-desk-but-you-won't-beg-so-I'm-not, his sweetness... not that he was always sweet. To come to think of it, she didn't even want to remember him being sweet because her stomach would just curl and flutter and be so warm that her cheeks would start to get red again...

But damn, he knew how to be sweet. Under his naughty facade, under his rough advances... he knew how to be sweet to her. To be kind... on just the right amount that she wanted to crumble down and succumbed to his charms.

But he was her boss... and secretaries aren't meant to be personally involved with their boss, especially boss' like Natsume Hyuuga. It would be too complicated.

She didn't even know if his parent's-her boss, Mr. Takashi Hyuuga, would approve and would be happy with their relationship.

And what would happen to him if the office knew of their affair?

He'll be criticized. He'll be ashamed of himself-of her. And her life would shatter to pieces.

So she knew it's better if they don't start this. This affair. This affair that had ensued exactly two months, two weeks and five days.

And it's not like her boss was in love with her.

He was just fascinated with her because she was probably the only woman who had the courage to leave him in bed the next morning without saying a goodbye or leaving a note saying that she likes to see him again.

It was even probably the other way around.

He probably was the one who leaves the morning after. Not bothering to write a note or kiss the woman goodbye.

But then she remembered him saying he did leave his phone number for her to contact him. But unfortunately, she was to caught up with what they did that she had forgotten where she'd slipped it that night...

Nastume watched her intently for behind the newspaper he was currently "reading".

She was really one hell of a woman.

Natsume thought as a smile curved in his lips. He could really look at her all day.

Just like this, his feet propped against the armrest of the couch, watching her... waiting for her next move.

She fascinated him, all right. She'd had his attention ever since he found her dancing by herself on the center of the dance floor. And even up until now, her pull was as magnetic as ever.

He wanted her. And he thought he would be sated after that one night. But clearly, he was wrong.

Especially when he wanted another round in the shower but found that she had already escaped and nowhere in sight.

It came as a surprise to him, all right. Because after he swore he'd never have anymore of that one night stands-and hell, he had been doing fine for almost six months! But she decided to come along, dancing by herself and staring at him like he was a piece of meat she was so ready to pounce on.

Too bad, he was easily lured. And though he wasn't that drunk and he still knew what he was doing... he didn't put a stop to her seduction. He actually let her do what she wanted to do and he ended up badly wanting her that he succumbed to her I'll-jump-in-the-swimming-pool-and-you-save-me-when-I-get-cramps!

Thank God, he was still lucid enough to get her to the privacy of his hotel room without any other trouble.

And there it goes, the rest was history from there.

Natsume frowned from that memory. Aside from her screaming someone else's name on his mouth, she was everything he decided he wanted. Right then and there he knew. And yeah, she was such a great fuck-sensational and over-the-top. But truth was, he almost wanted to stop having sex with her because she called out someone else's name. He actually felt some pang of jealousy but yeah, he would never ever admit that to her. He wouldn't admit being jealous over someone who was definitely inferior to his abilities. He was sure of that.

He was the alpha-male of his country.

But... what would have happened if he never even met her that night?

Would he still feel like this?

Like he'd never seen a woman as beautiful as this woman in front of him?

Like he'd never wanted to date any woman other than this stubborn lady?

He didn't even know the right answer to his own questions. He was frustrated with himself, all right. Because he had let himself become so fixated with one woman when he could easily have any other woman he wanted right from the start.

He was confused as hell. Because he didn't even know what he was feeling.

He just knew that he wants to see her smile every time he sees her, he wants to hear her laugh over his jokes and most of all he wants her to be happy whenever he was in the room with her. He wants her to smile only on his direction and he only wants her gaze to be directed to him.

And damn, he wants to date her. Not just for one night. He wants to date her for the rest of the days and the nights.

And he'll continue sating his self every night with her soft body and curves, kiss her through the night.

Damn, imagining things like this just gave him a hard-on. He shifted his self on the couch and stared at her almost trance eyes. Her damn, beautiful eyes.

"Are you ready to leave?"

Mikan's trance eyes almost quickly changed into a clouded one and darted towards his body as she gave a quick glare. "Weren't you listening?"

"I am." Nastume said, nonchalantly. "I've been listening to you ever since the day we've met. Listening to you utter some boy's name while I gave you the ecstasy you needed."

Mikan's face quickly flushed. "Stop talking about that incident. I don't even want to remember it anymore."

"Well, I do." Natsume smirked as he stood up and went over to Mikan. He towered over hers and caressed her cheek with his knuckles. "That event led me to meet you."

Mikan's heart pounded as her gaze met his. Him wanting her was too evident on his eyes that she quickly pulled away and turned on her heels.

"Please stop it." Mikan said in a breathy note.

Natsume cocked his head and leaned his hip on the desk. "Stop what?"

"Stop being you."

Natsume almost laughed at what she said. "Sorry, I can't do that babe."

Then he slipped his arms on her back, around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. He swore he wouldn't force her to have sex with him unless she was the one willing; unlike that sex-over-the-desk that he insinuated and ended up regretting because he left her unfulfilled and he knew he'd hurt her. If this was the closest thing he could get physical with her body, he wished he could stop the time.

"I won't force you to have sex with me. Ever again. If that's what this is about, I wouldn't even make you remember about your black thong. But damn, just thinking about it makes me hot and bothered but yeah..." Natsume hammered on as he place a soft, sweet kiss on her neck. "I wouldn't stop being me and I wouldn't stop bothering you unless you go on a date with me and..." he trailed off as he felt her full, sexy butt jiggle against his arousal.

"And?" Mikan's voice became a whisper.

Here he was going in for the sweet kill but he forgotten what he was going to say when her body was this close to him. "I forget." Natsume mumbled as he buried his head on her soft locks, remembering how sweet the smell of tangerines were. "Damn, why do you always smell so good?"

"You're changing the subject, Natsume..."

Natsume laughed against her hair and placed another kiss right behind her ears. But damn, was he happy to hear her utter his first name that he knew his heart would burst in just any minute now. "But it's true... you make me forget almost anything when you're in the room." He gathered her up and tightened his hold on her and started trailing kisses on her jaw toward the back of her shirt collar.

Mikan shivered. As much as she loved him doing this to her, kissing her on all the right spots, she needed answers.\

Clear answers.

"Hmmm... Natsume... wait..." Mikan breathed out as Natsume's fingers roamed her body.

"Hmmm?" Natsume said though he didn't bother stopping his ministrations.

Mikan needed to focus and Natsume wasn't definitely helping so she did what she had to do. She ducked under the circle of his arms and she staggered away from him. Turning to face him while she breathed heavily.

Natsume stared at her with shock but he quickly covered it up with a smirk. "Okay, I must have-"

"I want to know what happens next."

"Pardon me?"

"What happens next. After this..." Mikan trailed off, not really knowing what to say next.

Natsume smiled and took a step towards her.

She didn't move and waited for him to talk.

When he was face to face with her, he suddenly gave a soft kiss on her forehead that instantly made goosebumps on her skin appear. He then tilted her face so she was staring back at him.

"I won't give you an overview unless you don't leave this office with me while we hold hands."

"Is this blackmail?" Mikan whispered.

Natsume nodded. "I hope so."

Mikan giggled slightly. "You're crazy."

Natsume stared down at her and caught her eyes. He wanted her to see just how much he was serious about what he said.

And Mikan finally caught on and she stopped laughing and stared straight into his ruby eyes. "You aren't serious are you?"

"Actually, I am. I've wanted to hold your hands since the day I saw you on the second to the last row of the multipurpose room. I want to hold hands with you in public so that everyone would know that you're mine. So that they would know how unavailable you are to anyone but me."

Mikan's heart fluttered but she pushed the thoughts away. "You don't know what you're talking about, Natsume. If people see us... you know how they'll criticize us. You... of all people... why would you even want to date a girl like me?"

Natsume cupped the sides of her face and made her stare back at him. "Why would I want to date a girl like you? Is that your question?"

Mikan blushed but slowly nodded.

Natsume made himself look like he was deep in thought as he slowly laced his fingers with hers, took her coat and his, and slowly made his way to the door, pulling her alongside him. He hoped she would be too caught up with what he would answer that she wouldn't realize that they were leaving the room with him doing what he really wanted to do.

Which was to hold her hands.

"Well... There are a lot of reasons." Natsume started as he pulled her onto the empty hallways.

Mikan waited while she looked at his strong features, not realizing that Natsume had managed to pull her out of the office.

"One: I like you. Two: I like you. And three? I like you."

Mikan's jaw almost dropped. That wasn't enough of a reason! "That isn't-"

Natsume quickly shushed her with a kiss on her knuckles. "Shhhh... I'm just getting started."

Mikan blushed.

"Well... damn, this is actually hard..." Natsume trailed off as they entered the elevator and he pressed the parking lot B button. He did have a lot of reasons why he liked her but hell, this was something he wasn't really ready to vocal out. "First of all, you're such a worrier... that you worry over small things like what people would say about me being with you and stuffs like me seeing you in that damn sexy black thong-"

"Are we back to that perverted event? And you like me because I worry? Well I'm-"

"Will you just let me finish?" Natsume said as he pulled her out into the parking lot. "I'm not good at this okay? Damn, can't you see that this may probably the first experience I have in love confessions?"

Mikan almost laughed but she saw how Natsume was really trying hard with the way he was frowning and she ended up wanting to wrap her arms around his torso and squeeze her like he was her boyfriend.

Unfortunately, he wasn't. And so, she stopped herself and silently walked with him, waiting.

"I like you because... because you care... and you worry so much that your frown looks almost as cute to me as when you smile... Hell, you're frown even makes my day. But hell, I love your smile. And the way you laugh and the way you scream and the way you chose to look at me across that dance floor and not on someone else's ugly face. I like teasing you, I love how you react and that made me even more attached to you than ever. I mean, but damn... I really want to date you."

Mikan's heart swelled though she didn't even try to understand half of what he was saying because he was already babbling. She looked up at him, "You aren't scared if people talk about us? About this? What if they knew about what happened two months ago?"

Natsume opened the car door for her. He smiled, "No, they won't. And even if they did... I wouldn't care because I like to date you. So damn much. That I don't even want to play games anymore. I won't touch you unless you don't want me too... we'll play it like kids do. I'd be fair."

Mikan smiled up at him. Without warning, she gave him a peck on the lips.

Natsume stood completely shocked. She just willingly kissed him on the lips. "That wasn't fair..."

Mikan smiled coyly. "Kids aren't really that fair you know."

Natsume tried to glare at her but damn he wanted her. "Well then, because I am keeping my end of the bargain... I should probably ask you... May I kiss you?"

Mikan smiled. She didn't answer but instead tiptoed and kissed the hell out of him.

.

Truth was, Mikan definitely had a great night.

Mikan sighed softly as she slowly closed the door to her apartment. It was one in the morning and she and Natsume just got home from their dinner on one of the most romantic restaurants Mikan had ever dined on. It was a night to remember and Natsume really did stick to his promise and never really tried anything with her.

Mikan blushed as she decided she'd missed his kisses. She wanted to kiss him and welcome him into her apartmen but she was not sure of herself, of how she stood in Natsume's life. She didn't even know if Natsume felt the same way about their date.

She felt heavy inside because she knew he was already thinking of how to get rid of her now that he knew how boring she was to date. He didn't even kiss her goodnight or said something sweet against her ears...

Mikan quickly changed her outfit into something comfortable and slipped on her cold, soft mattress. How would she face Natsume tomorrow?

.

"You approve of us right, dad?"

Natsume sat on the couch in front of the hospital bed where his dad was currently sprawled, totally recovered, reading the newspaper early the next day. "Of Mikan Sakura? My lovely secretary?"

"Yes. I took her out on a date yesterday and she was damn perfect."

Takashi Hyuuga chuckled. "She's a charming lady, isn't she? Almost all the executives of the company fell for her already. If I wasn't this old, I would have courted her... Of course, I approve of her. She's a skilled woman and very talented. I would love to have a daughter-in-law just like her. When are you proposing?"

Natsume grunted. "I'm just dating her, I don't plan on proposing that fast even if I mean to propose someday."

Takashi folded the newspaper and looked at him, "Then why did you bother asking if I approve of her so early? I thought I was going to have a grandchild soon. Damn."

"She's kind of a worrier, dad. She worries what others would think if I date her."

"Hmmm... I guess, women have that flaw. Getting insecure and paranoid over small things... I happen to hear that she was cheated on by his past boyfriend. Do you know that?"

Of all things, of course he did. He still remembered her screaming his name in anguish as he drove into her. "Yeah, I heard that."

"Maybe, that's why she had become like this. And that is your job, son... to reassure her that you're not the same guy she'd dated before."

Natsume pondered on the thought and gave his dad a confident smile. "My woman doesn't need reassurance. I know that she knows just how much she means to me."

.

Natsume didn't really know what happened but the next thing he knew when he came to the office was that Mikan was undeniably silent and that she didn't bother looking up at him. He expected her to smile up at him with that knowing smile, only both of them will know but alas, the smile never did came.

He just saw her sitting there, her face buried intently on the computer screen, clearly ignoring him.

What was this all about?

He cleared his throat. "Good morning, Mikan."

He saw Mikan stiffen and awkwardly stood up. "M-morning, Sir Hyuuga."

What's with the formal greeting?

Mikan tried to face him but she didn't know how and so she acted like she was looking for some paper at her desk drawer as she spoke, "_TSK Corporation_ called awhile ago and they wanted to meet you regarding some shares that they want to buy... and President Takashi Hyuuga called telling me that he had recovered but will entrust the company to you until his advice. He said he'll be going on some vacation."

Natsume frowned. As if he didn't know that information already. He was the one who requested his dad to permit him to hold the position for a longer time. He even _forced _his father to go on a damn vacation so that he'll be able to be with her for a few more weeks without anyone taking her time off on him. He was even looking forward to those weeks until Mikan decided to be her old self again this morning and ruin his entire mood.

"-and Mr. Nogi called, he wanted-"

Fine, he'll go with her greatest plan. See if he cares when she becomes like this. "Are we back to your old game again?"

Mikan froze, her mouth dead on the spot as her eyes quickly locked with his ruby glare. She wanted to speak but she realized she couldn't find her voice. And so she had a silent, staring match with Natsume until he stomped on his office and slammed the door in front of her.

Oh, damn. She just made her boss mad.

* * *

**UPDATED 1.18.13.**

I recently added the Prequel to this story and some facts have been changed, minor details that has something to do with their past. Sorry for the confusion. You might want to re-read this when you got some time. :D

* * *

**Seeing Natsume's side in different lights. Cool.**

**I'm back! And my computer's still dead and all my files are gone. :| But here's a big one I promised. I still can't start on 'You Can' right now so you'll have to wait. Sorry about that.**

**I hope you did like this chapter. I bet it'll be two more chapters then this story is closed. I plan on making the prequel but some other time, though.**

**Looking forward to your comments.**

**Love lots,  
Charisse**


	4. Chapter 4

**Black Thong  
**Chapter 4

_"Are we back to your old game again?"_

It had been exactly one week, five days and eight hours since Natsume uttered his wounded words to Mikan. It had been exactly one week, three days and four hours since Natsume filed a resignation form for his position in the company and, it had been exactly one week, one day and five hours since Natsume last saw the woman who he finally wanted forever.

He never wanted this to end up like this. He loved her, nothing could compare to the way he loved her. But she damaged his already vulnerable heart and shattered it slowly into pieces.

He gave her time; he gave her time to come to him. Tell him how wrong she was, how it hurts not to have him beside her. But more than one week of enduring this waiting wasn't what he expected.

Suddenly a glass shattered and Natsume's blood trickled ever so slowly on the marbled floor.

.

Mikan's heart lurched, pounded painfully as if something terrible happened.

"Is something wrong, Mikan?"

Mikan stiffened and looked up at her boss, Mr. Takashi Hyuuga, who had a concerned look on his face. He had creases on his face from old age but Mikan couldn't help but see the replica she had been waiting to enter from the door.

Mikan blushed and shook her head. "I-i, it's nothing sir."

Her boss gave her a smile and relaxed on his chair. "Are you sure? It looks to me that you've been thinking about something lately. Something bothering you, young lady?"

Mikan's face shyly looked away from her boss.

Takashi smiled and stood from his chair. He approached Mikan like a father and placed a comforting hand on her shoulders. "You know, I was rooting for you."

Mikan stiffened as she looked up at her boss' smiling face. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Well, we can both see that my son likes you very much."

MIkan face turned beet red. "I-i—"

"Shhh... Mikan. Let me finish." Takashi said slowly as he spun Mikan's chair so that she was staring at him. He pulled a chair and sat face to face with her. "I've never seen my son falling head over heels with any woman. In fact, I've never heard my son utter a woman's name in front of me until he said yours. And you know what he said to me? He said it so straightforward that I even thought I'm going to have a grandchild already. He said... '_You approve of us, right?'_ It was the first time I heard him so sure of himself and so sure of you... But why? Suddenly my vacation wasn't pushed through and my son's world suddenly became... how do you guys say it in your generation? Ah... yes. Fucked up. If you don't know this..." Takashi said as he place a comforting hand on Mikan's hands. "He's in love with you. He's so in love with you that he made me go on an extended vacation just so he could be alone with you. He so in love with you that I hear him continually sings your name when he thinks he's alone. And you know what else?"

"What else?" MIkan whispered as her heart continually pounded.

"I know you love him too."

Mikan froze to the spot. "Me? I..."

Takashi leaned on his chair and observed the lovely woman in front of her. "You're a lovely person, MIkan. I clearly know why my son had fallen for you because you've been working for me all this time. You may not believe this but I am really approving of you both. But... with the way your relationship is going..."

Suddenly Mikan stood up and bowed down on her boss. "Please give me another chance! Please!"

Takashi smiled. "Oh my beautiful daughter, please don't bow anymore. I'll send a driver to take you—"

"No, I can't wait for that. Please tell me where he is." Mikan pleaded as tears streamed down her face.

"But it is raining—"

"Please tell me."

.

Natsume lay down on his bed, facing the anguish of the raging storm fighting the sea. His bloodied hand lay limply on the edge of the bed, dangling not caring if the wound hurt him. His unharmed hand reached for the bottle of champagne beside his bed and he gulped it continually until there wasn't anything to drink.

Suddenly he could hear the knob turn but he didn't bother looking at the figure.

"_There isn't any champagne for you anymore. Go get some downstairs_." He slurred as the damp figure blocked his view of the beach.

"Natsume, stop this."

Natsume blinked as he tried to make of the figure who was blocking his view. "_Who the hell are you? Move away_." He said just as a thunder clapped and the lights went off.

The figure shrieked and Natsume smirked. Knowing that it was a woman, he knew that she might come handy now to offer him some pleasure. "You must be the woman my friend was talking about? Have you come to give me some pleasure?"

The woman moved from his view and quickly sat beside him, pulling the bloodied hand, limply lying on the edge of the bed.

"What the hell have you done?"

And that's when he could smell her, the smell of sweet tangerines... It all made sense. Damn, he went wild.

"LET GO OF ME!" He shouted and quickly pulled away his hand from her soft ones.

"Are you insane? You're hand's covered in blood—"

"_Who told you where I am?"_

"Stand up! We should get this cleaned—"

"**WHO TOLD YOU?**"

But Mikan refused to answer and stubbornly pulled on his arm. "Come with me, Natsume. Please we have to get this cleaned."

But Natsume refused and jerked his arm away from her.

Mikan shivered from the cold, of running through the rain from awhile ago, but she ignored the cold and frantically looked for a basin and some medical kit and returned beside Natsume.

"Why are you here anyway? I don't need any of your help."

Mikan didn't answer but instead quickly grabbed a towel, washed it on the basin and cleaned Natsume's cut.

He didn't have strength to move Mikan away. And Natsume decided to just close his eyes and let Mikan do the nursing. Just once, he thought as he breathed deeply. Just once, he'll relish her touch and her smell. He unintentionally moved himself closer to her.

"I need to talk to you."

He smirked. "Oh yeah? For what? Want to break my heart again? Too bad it's broken already."

"Natsume—"

"Just don't talk, Mikan. It's better for you to just continue making me feel that you really care for me. If that's what it takes, I'll be glad to take it."

"Natsume... I... I didn't really mean for this to happen—"

"WELL IT ALREADY FUCKING HAPPENED!"

Mikan cringed at the intensity of Natsume's voice.

Natsume roughly pulled his hands away from Mikan's lap and lay on his bed, covering his eyes with his arms. "Well that's about finish. You may go now."

Mikan stood up and stared at Natsume's laying form. "But I'm not finish yet."

"Oh yeah?" Natsume smirked as he unsteadily stood up, cursing his intoxication. He towered over Mikan and forced her to back against the wall so that she was enclosed. He leaned his arms and leered down at Mikan.

Mikan, who had her face down, was forced to look at Natsume when he tilted her face upwards. He touched her face softly and Mikan thought he was going to kiss her when he settled his face inches away from her lips.

"_Then shall we end it here? Right where we started?"_

Mikan's breath hitched. She closed her eyes and felt Natsume's fingers tracing down her bottom, outlining her bottom.

"_Tsk. Too bad you aren't wearing a thong."_

Mikan's eyes quickly fluttered open. She saw the smirk playing on Natsume's lips and she felt the urge to cry. So this was where it all comes down to? Then she slapped him. Across the face, just as her tears came running down on her face.

"HOW DARE YOU! You bastard! I drove all the way to find you to tell you I've been wrong and how much I did love you after all this time but it all comes down to the truth! Damn you! You're just like every stupid man in this world! You—" Mikan screamed as she rammed her fists against Natsume.

"Wait! What did you say?"

"You think everybody revolves—"

"Mikan—"

"I hate you! I hate—"

Then Natsume kissed her. Mikan's eyes widened from the sudden attack on her lips and she mightily pushed Natsume away from her with no avail.

Natsume pushed her harder against the wall, trapping her violent attacks against him. He kissed her. He had put every pent up anger and desire and happiness and every reaction he could think of as he heard her say the words he had been longing to hear.

She loved him.

Damn, she loved him. He was the happiest man alive.

He was intoxicated but he knew the words Mikan uttered weren't a pigment of his imagination. He was sure of it.

He fought against Mikan's fire until her fighting died down and she was kissing him back just the way he felt, with so much longing and wanting.

"Oh, Mikan."

Mikan gasped as they finally parted only to ravage each other again. "I'm not easily... forgiving... you... for this." She said in between breaths as she fought Natsume for dominance.

"I... don't mind... repenting."

Mikan wrapped her arms around Natsume's shoulders and ran her fingers on the ends of his hair. "I swear... I'm not. I swear that... I'll burn your... hair before... I forgive you."

Natsume smiled against her lips and placed his palms on her face to wipe off the tears. "No way... are you going... to burn my... hair... You love... playing... with it."

Mikan pulled away from horror as she looked at the twinkle in Natsume's eyes. The aura in the room had changed. And it was like the gods were also happy for them as the storm quickly subsided and the sea wasn't crashing wildly on the shore anymore.

She stared up at him as he looked at her with so much longing and something else. Something like love.

"Say it again, Mikan."

"What?"

Natsume pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "Tell me that you love me again."

Mikan gasped. "I haven't even told you that yet."

"Yes, you did." Natsume grinned. "When you were angry awhile ago and you slapped my gorgeous face and I suddenly woke up from my stubbornness and pride."

Mikan blushed. Then she placed a hand on the reddened cheeks of Natsume. "I'm sorry. Does it sting?"

Natsume shook his head as he covered her hands with his. "It would when you wouldn't say you love me again."

Mikan leaned her head on the wall and sighed. "Are we back to that subject again?"

"Why? You do love me, right? I think it's about time I hear it again. With love this time." He winked.

Mikan blushed. "You idiot!"

"I love you." Natsume whispered as he gave Mikan a peck on the lips. "What's so hard about that?"

"It is hard... especially when you are staring at me... like that."

Natsume acted innocently. "How do I stare?" Natsume laughed and he backed away from Mikan to sit on his bed. His eyes still glinting he said, "Fine. I'll sit here until you tell me so. I know you love me Mikan. I know it. You're just too stubborn to admit that when I first made love to you, though you were drunk, you felt the connection. That your heart's been mine all along. Hell, even the fact that you 'accidentally' left your black thong on my hotel room means something."

"Well, you're putting a meaning to it and my mind was so messed up the morning after that I realized I wasn't wearing any underwear." Mikan heatedly said.

Natsume laughed and cocked his head to the side, waiting for Mikan. "Why did you leave that morning Mikan?"

Mikan fidgeted. She knew he was baiting her to confess. "I..."

"Was my moves rusty? I have to tell you that you're the only woman who didn't stay the morning after and I was wondering if I lost that effect on women..." Natsume grinned at her.

Mikan glared at him while a dark red blush formed on her face. "Don't tease me."

"I'm not..." Natsume feigned innocence as he stretched her body so that every muscle on his body rippled. Mikan gulped, why was it now that she realized Natsume was naked from the waist up!?

"Don't you dare seduce me, Natsume."

That when Natsume laughed. His chest rumbled and he ran a hand through his hair, leaving it disheveled.

It turned Mikan on even more.

Natsume watched her and he smirked. He wanted to tease Mikan just so she knew how much she was making him feel but he found her shivering and he mentally kicked his self for not noticing that her clothes were damped and she was cold. He started to stand up.

"Stop right there!" Mikan signaled. "Don't you dare go away! If you do, I might not be able to say it."

Natsume gently smiled at her. "You're shivering. If you can't tell it tonight, it's alright. My first priority is your health."

Mikan shook her head profusely. "I need to. I don't want to go into hiding anymore. I want you to know. I've wanted you to know ever since the day you walked to the podium to introduce yourself. It's crazy but I found it sweet that you still have my..." Mikan blushed. "...my black thong. And it didn't help that you were my boss and I had to work with you. Because your sweetness, your stubbornness, your big ego made me heads over heels in love with you. I wanted the feelings to go away but I can't. I tried to... but—"

Natsume pulled me against his arms. "Shhhh... I understand. But let's get you out of your clothes. You're shivering."

Mikan let out a sneeze. "But I'm not done yet..." She said as Natsume quickly unbuttoned her dress shirt and unzipped her skirt. Her clothes lay in a puddle on the floor.

Natsume stared at her from head to toe and grunted in approval at what he saw. "You're beautiful than what I had imagined."

Mikan blushed and fidgeted even more. "You've seen me already."

"Not like this." Natsume said as he let his eyes wander around Mikan's body. "The night at the hotel was filled with so much lust that I remember not being able to quite fully appreciate all of your soft and sexy curves."

"You pervert!" Mikan's said as she lunged towards Natsume, wrapping her arms and legs around him to hide her body from him.

"H-hey!" Natsume said as he tried to balance the both of them. "I was still looking at you."

"You are such a pervert." Mikan laughed and burrowed her head on the crook of Natsume's neck. "But I love you." She whispered.

The air around them felt heavenly to Natsume who praised the gods for finally giving him what he had so needed. He tightened his hold on Mikan's waist and it was a wonder that he had not cracked any of her ribs.

Mikan squirmed and let out a breathy sigh, "There I've said it."

Natsume grinned against her tousled hair. "Yeah, you did."

"So..." Mikan started as she held onto Natsume for dear life, not caring that she was half naked and pressed intimately against Natsume.

"Hmmm?" Natsume murmured as he placed kisses behind her sensitive ears.

"Where..." Mikan moaned as Natsume nibbled continuously at her ear.

Natsume adjusted her against his body and went towards his bed. He settled her down gently on the bed and kissed her soft and slow.

Mikan tried to sit up on her elbows but Natsume forced her down. She blushed. "H-hey, I didn't mean..."

Natsume placed a finger on her mouth and he gazed at her with such intensity that Mikan found herself speechless. His stare was a mixture of love, lust and passion and she felt her body and mind go crazy with the need to sate herself and Natsume.

"Mikan... I swear... if I don't have you now, I would explode." His voice quivered with so much emotion and as he straddled her, he cupped her cheeks and settled his forehead against her. "But I'm ready to deny myself anything just to satisfy you. Damn, you've already satisfied me. Too much and hell, I love you. I love the way you said you loved me, that you _are_ in love with me. I love the way you touch me. Hell, when I was mad awhile ago and you nursed me; you didn't know how much your touch was making me senseless. You make me senseless. You don't know how much I drool over you when I watch you every single day, watching you go over the papers with your lips pursed and your brows in a frown. You are wonderful. I can't believe how many years I've wasted until I found you. Damn, you are... Hell, I'm in love with you. So much. So, so much."

Mikan knew Natsume was mumbling uncontrollably, something she found adorable. Who knew a Natsume Hyuuga could be like this?

"Damn, I can't believe you've wrapped me in your tiny little fingers. I swear Mikan, you're going to pay for this because I won't let you go. You hear me? I won't..."

And he was hers. All of him was hers. He was vulnerable to the core as she watched him continue to touch her, to tell her everything he had bottled up inside.

"I'd like to have a dozen of children... I wouldn't mind taking care of them as long as you are their mother. Damn and I'll make love to you every single day of every single day of the week..."

"Natsume! We're not even married yet."

"Well I'd like to marry you." Natsume stated seriously except that he looked like a little boy with his hair everywhere. "Don't you?"

Mikan giggled and wrapped her arms around Natsume, making him fall on top of her completely. Natsume groaned from the contact and Mikan could feel the swelling of his arousal between her thighs. She raised her legs and wrapped it around his waist. She kissed his cheek and trailed it towards his neck. "Make love to me already."

He groaned again. "Mikan, as much as I want to. I won't. Even if it kills me, I won't. Not before you tell me you'll marry me and give me a dozen small Mikan's and Natsume's and agree on me, making love to you every single day, of every single week, of every—"

Mikan laughed and gazed at Natsume. "You're crazy a crazy man, Natsume. And you seriously are stubborn but I do love you. And I want to be yours forever. Come to think of it, you're not easily dissuaded. You don't really know how to give up which makes me love you even more."

Natsume's face lit up and he traced his fingers on her thighs. Then he asked in such a husky tone that Mikan almost had an orgasm right then and there. "Mikan, is this the way you're telling me yes and that you are mine?"

Mikan smiled and slowly nodded. "I have been, always. Since the night you've made love to me on your hotel room."

"You minx. After months of courting you, you just say this now?" Natsume said but couldn't wipe the grin off his face. "If you just confessed on loving me the day I saw you at the meeting, we would have been making love a hundreds times by now."

"Well, I wanted you to work for it." Mikan giggled as she stuck her tongue out.

Natsume laughed. "Well, shall I work for it again?"

She gasped when Natsume quickly caught it with his mouth and forced their tongue to mate with each other. He didn't waste any more time and he expertly forced Mikan in an upright position with made her straddle him, instead. He fumbled on the clip of her bra and slipped her panties down on her hips. She was quickly naked as the day she was born and Natsume roughly pushed her down on his arousal.

She moaned at the contact of her body against Natsume's underwear. She unconsciously rubbed against it and let out another moan of pleasure.

Natsume sniggered but a sweat trickled down his forehead. "Easy there, tiger." As he gripped Mikan's hips and stopped her from rubbing against him again.

Mikan groaned as she tried to ground her hips once again but Natsume wouldn't let her.

Natsume sighed and nibbled Mikan's ears. "Stop, love. If you continue, God knows I'll be in a very sticky situation before it starts."

Mikan moaned as his kiss sent a jolt of electricity down her spine. "But I want you."

Natsume groaned. He could feel his control snapping and just like that he had ridden himself of his underwear and quickly slid inside Mikan's hot and wet crevice.

They groaned together, in pleasure. Of becoming one, once again.

He pumped once, twice and without warning, he had came.

"I told you not to tease me." Natsume gritted against her neck. "Now, I'm embarrassed."

Mikan giggled and kissed his ear lobe. "You don't have to be. At least we could say that our second time together was just as memorable as the first. You... _home runner_."

* * *

**NOTES**

**I realized that over the years, I keep changing my signature at the end of every chapter. I mean, I write my pen name, then I don't, then I write my name. Haha. I really need to be consistent this time. But I'm quite lost myself.**

**Anyway, that's it for this chapter! What do you think? I'm still thinking of writing an epilogue but I'm not sure. Do you want one? Haha. But expect the prologue soon. I'm just finishing it and let's see how Natsume and Mikan's romance really started.**

**I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Check out my other stories on my official writing page on tumblr. Link is on my profile page.**

**Oh, and I'm shamelessly plugging my original story called _Troublesome_. You could check it out on my tumblr page or on Wattpad.**

**Happy reading guys!**

**No Worries,  
Aki Lee**


End file.
